Fastlane 2018
Fastlane (2018) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the SmackDown brand. It took place on March 11, 2018, at the Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio. It was the fourth event under the Fastlane chronology. The 2018 event was the final SmackDown-exclusive pay-per-view and subsequently the final brand-exclusive pay-per-view under the second brand split as following WrestleMania 34, all WWE pay-per-views will be dual-branded, featuring wrestlers from both the Raw and SmackDown brands. Event summary Becky Lynch & Naomi vs Natalya & Carmella One is a former SmackDown Women’s Champion. One is a potential champion in waiting. And even if Charlotte Flair is the one holding down the throne, Natalya & Carmella will not be so easily forgotten as WrestleMania 34 approaches in earnest. The Queen of Harts and Ms. Money in the Bank claimed victory over Becky Lynch & Naomi in a fast-paced tag team match that came about in the most no-frills way possible: Some good old-fashioned trash-talk. As it turned out, the only thing that flew faster than the insults were the fists, and Natalya & Carmella came into the bout showcasing their surprisingly crisp teamwork, with The Queen of Harts using power maneuvers to soften up Naomi for Ms. Money in the Bank’s rope-a-doping. Carmella proved to be a breakout Superstar in the match, pulverizing Naomi with a Bronco Buster into the corner, an armbar over the top rope, and a series of clubbing blows to the back while Natalya directed traffic. A fresh Becky Lynch provided much-needed relief for Naomi, and they clearly had some chemistry of their own. But Becky & Naomi were a step behind their opponents from the jump, and Natalya & Carmella’s slightly crisper teamwork ended up being the deciding factor. While the referee was preoccupied with Naomi on the ring apron, Carmella called for Natalya to hand her the Money in the Bank briefcase, seemingly so she could use it for a cheap shot against The Irish Lass Kicker. Lynch knocked Natalya off the apron, but the whole episode turned out to be little more than an expertly-laid trap, as Becky focused her attention back to Carmella only to be met with a whip-fast superkick that ended the match. In a war of insults and maneuvers alike, perhaps it’s fitting that the self-proclaimed trash-talker got the last word. Charlotte Flair vs Ruby Riott Like many a queen before her, SmackDown Women’s Champion Charlotte Flairweathered the riot(t) and retained her throne at WWE Fastlane, turning away a strong challenge from Ruby Riott to send herself to WrestleMania … where an unexpected challenger awaits. Riott, a relatively untested Superstar who was mounting her first title challenge in WWE, had hoped to do nothing less than bring down the “myth” of Charlotte Flair. She didn’t quite do that, though she did make The Queen look mortal, thanks to a perfectly-scouted game plan that will surely do wonders for Riott’s own fledgling reputation in WWE. Key to Riott’s efforts was the presence of The Riott Squad, who appeared out of nowhere after they apparently declined to accompany to their ringleader to the bout. The lingering threat of Sarah Logan and Liv Morgan forced Naomi and Becky Lynch to even the odds at ringside, but Riott began to dismantle the champion anyway with an array of moves that ranged from what commentator Corey Graves dubbed a “stage-dive senton” to a modified straitjacket with her knees burrowed into the small of Flair’s back. Each time Charlotte tried to mount a comeback, Ruby answered, making it seem for a good long while that a new champion was imminent. Unfortunately, The Riott Squad got a little too cute for the ref’s taste; the official ended up ejecting all four ringside enforcers to bring the match back to a one-on-one affair. By that point, Charlotte had begun to rally, and she used her environment to her advantage as well, sending Riott face-first into the turnbuckle with what appeared to be a reverse Alabama Slam and putting her away with the one-two punch of a spear and Figure-Eight Leglock. It was then, however, that Charlotte’s destiny became clear: Asuka, the Women’s Royal Rumble Match winner who had been presumed to be challenging Raw Women’s Champion Alexa Bliss at WrestleMania, instead surfaced in a SmackDown ring with no warning given. The undefeated Empress of Tomorrow went face-to-face with The Queen and gestured to the WrestleMania sign, indicating that she had chosen to challenge Flair at The Showcase of the Immortals. The selection didn’t just flip the script on WWE fans who thought they already had their match, it turned Charlotte’s world upside-down as well. The Queen is used to being the dominant force that opponents scout and plan for. Now, with Asuka lying in wait, the only question is whether Charlotte is the one who’s ready. Results * Tag team match: Natalya and Carmella defeated Becky Lynch and Naomi * Singles match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Charlotte Flair © defeated Ruby Riott by submission Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Renee Young, Charly Caruso & Dasha Fuentes * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 088_FAST_03112018jg_0580--0409ff43e174e0902cfcff0e1da10eb4.jpg 091_FAST_03112018rf_4082--aee1cd35349a6fea79f53aa1f7b630c7.jpg 089_FAST_03112018jg_0624--38585446cf0487eaa593f53f256aac23.jpg 090_FAST_03112018jg_0637--2df1acaf37fd8277fa27dd071df18efe.jpg 092_FAST_03112018rf_4156--dc7814dca1b9ff25624a678780a08f7d.jpg 093_FAST_03112018rf_4215--84d83e378a41eef1dde969f4278fb185.jpg 094_FAST_03112018rf_4226--c8d67983903ec2ac6d7cab5c5a2b0d3e.jpg 095_FAST_03112018ej_3719--994d33f22f4ababae56acfede8c45d08.jpg 096_FAST_03112018rf_4236--e8fb1e9a2aaa84ef7af3f8b94de11242.jpg 097_FAST_03112018rf_4243--f3416731dc5707fbc5fb994e532e3d73.jpg 098_FAST_03112018rf_4264--ad421d23e1218afabe4411c76fd1d2af.jpg 099_FAST_03112018ej_3826--29f274a43ce97c0f06b7622d94fa9b60.jpg 100_FAST_03112018rf_4279--bdd6a08dde7485009b5cb363844fe471.jpg 101_FAST_03112018rf_4298--fcce054ad05eb63a29b4ab4432e48398.jpg 102_FAST_03112018rf_4302--b2e2ccfe57a6096903dc7182e0c99a5d.jpg 103_FAST_03112018jg_0640--3f7951e76587fe1036f10b66d62727ee.jpg 104_FAST_03112018jg_0647--7eb804e4f823c6a07abbf4bc4a36fc2a.jpg 105_FAST_03112018rf_4322--8191a751e536c77c235ddf0421a29389.jpg 106_FAST_03112018rf_4324--591335d4a69dd32f149bcc571e3dbcd3.jpg 107_FAST_03112018rf_4329--e9b9728e550b5d50bec8d8a1a1bcd232.jpg 108_FAST_03112018rf_4335--3feb6b471e3c32f56153b18bbc64a0cf.jpg 109_FAST_03112018ej_3896--8c2252f875e52fa4cb84a7a8d13dff29.jpg 110_FAST_03112018rf_4338--198646e74f3f19defeb9006979e60835.jpg 111_FAST_03112018rf_4343--8ccfdff7403c1524f6146c4b2e5985fe.jpg 112_FAST_03112018jg_0554--112efa111871928a011e1cb2e16949a0.jpg 113_FAST_03112018rf_4393--10b7806bbe9090ccf08eba55353c34f3.jpg 115_FAST_03112018ej_3973--6c93e5dbce6078278ac87afc8db239a7.jpg 116_FAST_03112018jg_0560--8952afeebfbf9eaa321d1a57de25632d.jpg 117_FAST_03112018rf_4458--15a64dc6512a0f91360b13477bb012e1.jpg 150_FAST_03112018jg_0937--5f1c0d7618dcd8b2fc75ef40c955a4db.jpg 151_FAST_03112018rf_6033--70085986e8420e69df58e48a1df6a586.jpg 152_FAST_03112018jg_0847--35073e4a8b0156b4bced2936302c13d5.jpg 153_FAST_03112018jg_0857--7b6d8683849f670cdf634389071a089f.jpg 154_FAST_03112018jg_0858--fbdd27cd32c31dcd07bece7e337a8cd7.jpg 155_FAST_03112018rf_6053--92be9faf27559c20b2c238d12ca71e7d.jpg 156_FAST_03112018rf_6060--23241ede8e7ec75d2c3de9729095d1cb.jpg 157_FAST_03112018rf_6066--c4c4d5ff6ba55a2f851ddf67135126c7.jpg 158_FAST_03112018rf_6080--3583ecab47702bb439277397b0402548.jpg 159_FAST_03112018jg_0865--1bf98efef571806183750cf2d9631c0b.jpg 160_FAST_03112018rf_6091--6ff1d1f7d029593cdf49dba9bdff078f.jpg 161_FAST_03112018jg_0868--50e0d4ae2b9f0cffaaa8c0e24615aadb.jpg 162_FAST_03112018rf_6102--1f16eb3285d93b28b2ec093e7dc2ef78.jpg 163_FAST_03112018rf_6133--1df43c4a39e8c4c2f8d0c002c4ef9967.jpg 166_FAST_03112018jg_0878--d6bcaf93b70c219ff89ac4189f5ca2d6.jpg 167_FAST_03112018rf_6180--4d9e31392ef0102c0f7d9441e3d99380.jpg 168_FAST_03112018rf_6185--1eac81db6edfd2f1828dbd8a10928702.jpg 169_FAST_03112018rf_6202--0e3e34089691fe7524d4e24746fbdb2d.jpg 170_FAST_03112018ej_5703--393abe48484d0f3b06fd5908eadab6a8.jpg 171_FAST_03112018rf_6298--930a8cddb7f3a2b68b7953bb89a44687.jpg 172_FAST_03112018rf_6315--374854be54f7e24012ce52458c79739d.jpg 173_FAST_03112018rf_6323--62cfe21fe42bb634ca81bc1ed8db3e9c.jpg 174_FAST_03112018ej_5752--5ef73b164d15279ff4fbc71bf9b2c482.jpg 175_FAST_03112018rf_6356--3134c7da4e7d8225db06f143a60eed9f.jpg 176_FAST_03112018rf_6359--271150cd2713b24402c0e564750f0e4f.jpg 177_FAST_03112018rf_6385--6ee598588764a1bc4e75be96f8897390.jpg 178_FAST_03112018jg_0906--24b7d79fffc99d4d574ca656ddeb3a4b.jpg 179_FAST_03112018jg_0961--ca7f377e7c657b82054490a2200a017a.jpg 180_FAST_03112018rf_5405--ebbf902c7d7d775126564e39d7f8b438.jpg 181_FAST_03112018jg_0964--19d6122e8ef6dc517ac05a9ac443675d.jpg 182_FAST_03112018rf_6497--644a35dbd43227e7f09e0e122f4ce4ea.jpg 183_FAST_03112018ej_5890--af069988f24c9a68a5dc21e5ffa29647.jpg 184_FAST_03112018jg_0997--19f52aa4e77698e87a7184ac4f9cbc53.jpg 187_FAST_03112018jg_1030--055e326d99ddac3390b9ff899959a0a9.jpg 186_FAST_03112018ej_5968--8f3e60fe03e5f04d44f8312e8d61278d.jpg 185_FAST_03112018rf_6549--5fad98d15791da4a0f3cc60511abab23.jpg 188_FAST_03112018ej_5933--d104fdd0f3aa5dced7b3818f48897ecc.jpg 189_FAST_03112018jg_0921--7e9d8aa8cf3663e5a9c21c3e57ef0e8c.jpg Media Category:2018 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Asuka Category:Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Charly Caruso Category:Dasha Fuentes Category:Liv Morgan Category:Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Renee Young Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan